ways to annoy the zelda characters
by TheDarkMaker01
Summary: it's funny laugh dammit requests taken
1. Chapter 1

Ways to annoy the Zelda characters

Link

1 remind him he talks to a boat (wind waker reference)

2ask him if he is an elf

3 tell ganondorf where he lives

4 die his hair bright orange

5 exist

6 laugh when he gets electrocuted by a pile of goop

7 replace his sword with a squeaky bone

8 point and laugh at his orange hair

9 poke him at random times

10 laugh when he draws his squeaky bone


	2. ways to annoy gannondorf

Ways to annoy gannondorf

1 Ask him if he's gay

2 Remind him constantly he has been beaten up by a small boy

3 rugby tackle him at random moments

4 ask him why he looks like a pig

5 poke him every five seconds

6 stick large quantities of explosives up his bum

7 throw flaming torches at him stand back and watch the fireworks

8 reveal his plans to link

9 constantly grab hold of his ankles and refuse to let go

10 exsist


	3. Chapter 3 that annoying fairy

_sorry about the length of time between the last one and this current one to be honest this is just plain sadistic so for this one I am naming it 10 ways to kill navi_

Navi

Pull her wings off with a pair of tweezers

Now use her to play tennis

After the third hey listen cut her in half_(hey its bad but it's all I've wanted to do since I started playing ocarina of time)_

Place her inside a lead box and drop inLake Hyrule

Drop a large rock on her

Put her in a blender _(could be fun to watch)_

Hurl random abuse at her_(while this may seem like a bad one but it may make her to commit suicide)_

Hit her with a big stick

Tell that giant owl she's a glow worm

And now the big one

Put her on your boomerang throw it cutting the rope holding a slide holding a lot of rocks as it goes past activate the remote firing projectiles as it continues on its extended journey activate the closing bomb lined walls on the return journey hurl a rock at her the projectiles make contact dropping her into a large vat of acid now the closing walls make contact blowing them the rocks _(remember the rocks) _now crush what's left now use some of that good triforce power to melt the rock around it so she can't escape.

_Told you it was sadistic _


	4. the big tree

_Two updates in one week on consecutive day don't you feel lucky_

Ten ways to annoy ways to annoy the great Deku tree

set fire to his roots and watch him squirm

use him for target practise

throw pepper at him

chop him down

steal his deku nuts

throw bombs at him

start leaving axes around him whenever he's not looking, if he catches you say "it's a warning, be afraid"

when link is watching him die practise your violin

throw axes at him

stand behind him after he is dead and talk to link

_you have a choice princess zora or ruto pick you have the power_


	5. The blue fish girl

**Hey guys I'm back from my erm extremely long delay of chapters. If anyone still cares about this read till the end I'm probably going to reply to your comments. Also this may be the most terrible thing I've written...yeah. **

Ruto

When she refuses to move leave her inside jabu jabu

Throw her into something acidic **(just a quick note this will work on most people)**

Ask her why she gets eaten by a giant fish deity all the time

Point out it is normally quite hard to lose a big glowing blue stone

Shoot her with a bow that magically disappears after every game for no reason.

Throw her into jabu jabu's digestive tract.

Call her fat

Tell her you have a girlfriend that really doesn't need to communicate using bottles at the bottom of a big ass lake.

**Sorry a very short annoyance section that really won't work. **

**Free for all voting system put who you would like to see me annoy who knows I might do a two in one...that sounds so wrong.**

**Ok what have we got in the comments.**

**Foxpilot: I have an update schedule? Why was I not informed. Also no I really didn't know that normally I just refer to her as that annoying fish girl ... honestly this is not sarcasm. Also I think you may be funnier than me. Send me a message sometime. **

**JGRDL : why did you feel it necessary to sign your name...no offence. **

**Zelda12343: you're the kind of person who inspire me to write this drivel I call a parody **


	6. Just a quick update

Just a Quick update go to you tube and have a brief look at the new vid.


End file.
